Winters Owl
by delindin
Summary: Three years after Sarahs encounter of the Underground, she is awoken at night to a smirking Jareth in her bedroom, forcing her back into the Underground with him. Warning! Contains graphic adult themes!
1. Chapter 1

"I ask for so little, just let me rule you, and you can have everything you want" His mismatched eyes flickered with hope as he asked Sarah, begged Sarah, to be his. "Just fear me, love me, and I will be your slave"

Sarah mumbled forgetting the lines she repeated in the park because she was dragged into the underground; she could never remember them, especially in front of someone like Jareth. She would be lying if she said them; he had so much power over her.

Her soft lips opened trying to say the words, but she could not speak and the floating runes she stood on started to crack and design intricate patterns. Her vision started to spin and began to black out.

* * *

Covered in beads of sweat, Sarah awoke from her dream terrified and nauseous from the images that plagued her head nightly. Ever since her encounter with the labyrinth in trying to save her brother, she had nightmares of the Goblin King tempting her to accept his offer. Every night Sarah's' urges to accept his offer grew stronger, even as she grew more scared of him because of his nightly appearances.

She was constantly confused, and her thoughts wandered every night when she woke up. She thought of what her life would have been like if she never wished her brother away- and more importantly- if she had accepted Jareths offer of never ending love and slavery.

Sarah was torn from her thoughts when Gorbs, her cat, jumped onto her bed to investigate what was going on. Gorbs had always made Sarah happy, even in the worst of times. His long fluffy crème hair glided around Sarahs hand as she stroked his down his back, and then to his favorite itching spot- his hazelnut chin. He purred to her affection, and pushed into Sarahs torso, begging for more itches and pets.

Glancing at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand near her bed, she realized that she had awakened at 4:18 in the morning; she turned her attention towards her window and fully took in the still darkness that was outside. The trees rustled in the Oregon winter wind, and tips of branches scrapped against her one room apartment window.

Three long years had passed since her "adventure" in the labyrinth, and a lot had changed in Sarah's life. She moved out a year after it, leaving her farther, Toby, and Irene behind at the age of 17. She found a boring job at the local grocery store, packing various overpriced farm grown fruits and vegetables for 12 hours a day. Being alone and paying for rent even for a one roomed apartment caused her to work overtime with little amounts of days off; including holidays.

She rarely communicated with her family, fearing any contact could bring _him_ back- even though she still wasn't positive if that was exactly what she wanted.

Deciding that she was already up for the day, and wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, Sarah grabbed the nearest book and decided that she should cherish every second she doesn't spend in grey walled grocery store, staring at packages and bags every five seconds.

* * *

Sarah arrived to the park she visited at during lunch, and the very rare breaks she got during work. The park was quaint and small, especially compared to the park she played in as a child. There was no bridge, nor lake for it to stretch across. During the days she noticed the park was always unusually quiet, with very rare visitors to it except for her.

The bench she always took was surrounded by flower beds full of wilting flowers due to the cold during the winter, although Sarah found them quite beautiful, even if the last remaining days these flowers had left before returning in the spring.

Sarah dug into her home packed sandwich, and reduced price flat soda from her work. She enjoyed the quiet but today was different than the rest, and it scared her to death because of what was so different.

Up on a branch in one of the tallest trees in the park perched an owl, a really familiar owl. She froze in fear, wondering if the day she was dreading was here; the day when _he_ returned. She wasn't sure whether to walk up to the bird, or to run away. She figured she might as well walk up to it to confirm her fears, what could the Goblin King do out in the middle of a public park? Nothing she figured making her confidence of her choice dart up.

She slowly strolled over to the tree, not really sure what to do to confirm if it was him or not. She turn her head up into the sky, her deep emerald green eyes fixating onto the owl.

"Goblin King…?" she whispered upward at the owl, not receiving any reply from the beast. "Hmm... I guess I am over reacting" she said stating her thoughts out loud.

She turned to leave the tree, checking her watch and realizing she was late. _Oh no, I'm late! _Sarah ran all the way back to work to finish her shift for the day, realizing she needed to get herself together or she could risk being fired.

* * *

That night Sarah return tired and lonely, only to be greeted by Gorbs purring and pushing into her feet for love. _Only?_ Sarah felt different and crazy, Only? What had she been expecting without really noticing? She realized then, after her little meeting in the park, and her dreams becoming more convincing that, indeed she really was hoping or at least wondering if Jareth would show up in a sparkling mess; Jareth.

Curiosity got to her, and checked the rest of the house with Gorbs following her every step. With no luck, and a frown on her strawberry kissed lips, she undressed in the living room and put on her warm pajama shorts and loose V-neck shirt. Deciding that it was a good idea to immediately go to bed, she rolled the pink flowered print bed cover and slowly slipped into the cool sheets. Patting Gorbs on the head, and saying her routinely goodnight to him she flicked the lights off and tried to fall into a deep dreamless sleep, at least she hoped it to be dreamless.

Outside perched on the tree that was planted outside her window, was the owl. It stared deeply and wanting to appear in Sarahs apartment, focused on her idle body and watching her body lift up and down from her deep breaths from laying on her chest.

Almost what seemed like on queue, the bird appeared into Sarahs bedroom, but no longer in its beast form. _He _appeared, exactly like Sarah had predicted- in a sparkling mess. The Goblin King rose up in the corner of Sarah's room. Sarah momentarily stirred in her bed feeling a sudden difference in her usual room.

She sleepily rose up facing the wall as she was still on her stomach. Rubbing her eyes she turned around to face the entire of the room.

"Gorbs, Is that you? Gorbs, what are you doing awake at this time, go back to sleep kitty" slurred out of Sarahs half asleep mouth.

"I'm afraid Gorbs isn't the one awake" he snickered from the corner. Sarah froze at the too familiar voice, and heard the familiar boot steps as he uncovered from the darkness and into the moonlight revealing himself all to Sarah.

She was dumbfounded, and couldn't make a single word. She had secretly been wanting this to happen, even if she would never truly admit it to herself. She wondered if he was the owl in the park, and if he had heard her secret wanting.

"Oh Sarah, you've changed so much since our last meeting" He smirked at his last words "Are you afraid?"

Sarah finally managed to speak after getting over the initial first shock she had at seeing him. "Goblin King, why are you here? Were you the owl at the park today?" She couldn't help but string questions together; questions that she knew probably wouldn't be answered for the most part. " Have you been watching me? Have-" She cut herself off not sure if she should let him know of her dreams if he didn't already know.

"Oh Sarah love, indeed I was the owl at the park earlier, and I'm afraid I don't think I can answer those right now. But Sarah my dearest-" He stopped to grin at her, flashing his piercing, intense, mismatched eyes at her "You are coming with me, whether you like it or not"

* * *

Hi!I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Reviews are really appreciated since this is one of my first FanFictions. Sorry for this chapter being short, they will get longer as the story gets more interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! This story will be graphic, plans of punishments and adult sexual scenes will take place!

Also thanks for the reviews i got on my first chapter! Way more than i expected, especially in three days. Also thanks to Jetredgirl for the mentioning Gorbs or he might have been forgotten haha

* * *

Before Sarah could even react, the Goblin King stepped forward whisking her into his arms and transporting them back to what she presumed to be Underground. She was suddenly dropped onto a velvety bed as the Goblin King stared her in the eyes.

She broke eye contact with him out of uncomfortably, and wanting to examine more of the place she has just been dragged into unwillingly. She looked down more at the bed, noticing the velvet feeling she felt was a royal green color spread out on a king sized- or larger- bed framed with rich dark wood forming a high bed frame that led up onto an intricately carved canopy. The canopy itself had its black and spotted royal green curtain pulled back and wrapped onto the frame. Sarahs eyes then traveled to the walls which were elegantly decorated, along with the rest of the room. She noticed a large bookshelf covering most of the wall farthest away from her; she also noticed a large French opening door framed in the same rich dark wood her bed was made of. Her eyes then led her to the man in front of her, looking harshly at his newly kidnapped prize.

"W-What are you doing, why did you bring me back here? Please, tell me w-why!" She felt her eyes starting to glaze at the thought of being trapped back down here with him again. Her fantasies may of had him in them, but now him actually appearing was too much for her and it made her heart race.

"Sarah love, shhh. I have brought you back merely because I wanted you and I could. I have been watching you like you questioned me earlier and my, have you grown up." She felt him peer into her and she felt those mismatched eyes scanning over everything she was. She felt violated, and she thought- still being as stubborn as she was as a child- she could run out of the situation.

She darted up from the bed and ran to the door she assumed would lead her out of this horrid place. The Goblin King did not agree and snatched her as she lightly skimmed the doorknob. He roughly wrapped his arms around Sarah from behind and tightened his grip almost to the point of squeezing her so she could not breathe.

She heard him hiss "Sarah my love, don't think you are leaving so early. I have plans for you, and these plans include you being here for quite some time" he tightened his grip on her even more after her trying to wiggle out of his muscular and chiseled arms. "Don't make me punish you Sarah, trying to run away won't help. You have no way out to the Aboveground, love."

Frozen at the word punish, she immediately stopped wriggling about and he loosened his grip slightly in response. "Punishment?" She squeaked out, almost afraid of what his response might be.

"Punishment love, do not think you can waltz around here, because I have brought you here and you are _my slave, _whether you like it or not." Sarah's body quivered at the word slave, she didn't want to be _anyone's slave. _Even if she found Jareth attractive and her kidnapping was slightly her fault.

He waddled over to the velvet bed still clinging hard onto Sarah's body; reaching the edge of the bed he gently dropped her onto it on her back. Jareth leaning forward over her grabbed both of her hands and handcuffed them to the bed with the handcuffs he made appear like one of the crystal balls Sarah would see him twirling in his hands.

"Now love, you have no choice" he whispered into her ear as she pulled away from him. She thought about how uncomfortable it would be to sleep handcuffed to the bed.

* * *

Sunlight poured into the room, waking Sarah after a long restless night. She had no clue how long she had been in bed for there had been no clock in the room and her cell phone was left home.

Sarah jerked forward forgetting that she was still slave to the bed, she had forgotten all about Gorbs and her job and family. If Jareth were to keep her here, surely she would lose her pathetic job and her poor kitten would be lonely and eventually starve to death. Sarah shuddered at that thought, Gorbs was her beloved kitten and she didn't want him to be alone.

Considering asking Jareth if Gorbs could come, she was interrupted and torn from her thoughts as the door leading out of the room bust open scaring her half to death. She wasn't sure what to think, should she be happy that someone is back here or terrified that it could be Jareth coming to punish her for some unneeded reason.

Her eyes were met with mismatched ones coming out from behind the door. Her thoughts were confirmed that it was Jareth and she _was_ terrified punishment or not.

"How did you sleep love?" He flashed a quick grin but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"How well do you think? I'm handcuffed against my will, left on top of the covers to freeze." She decided to be stubborn and he needed to know how much she hated being wisped away to the place she never thought she would be back to; especially in the middle of the night with no notice.

Sarah's tone angered him, he was the Goblin King no less, and deserved more respect especially for a mortal that was technically his slave. He sure planned on making her his slave.

He glided forward over to the bed and grabbed a hold of Sarah's cheeks harshly like a mother would to her child. She winced in slight pain, panic, and uncomfortably.

"You will NOT talk to me in such a tone; you will be punished for talking out to me" he took a second to lick up all the fear that was pooling in Sarah's eyes "You will learn how to behave or your stay here, I promise, will be very unpleasant."

She was sure terrified of the Goblin King, especially now that he was going to punish her. Stubbornness will no doubt get her nowhere, but she wasn't just willingly to give in on her first day here. Although Sarah thought, being stubborn will no doubt get her no Gorbs; Jareth would probably laugh in her face for just even asking about her cat.

Sarah noticed even though she was utterly terrified of what this man was capable of, she wasn't going to lie; Jareth was quite attractive. His white-blonde hair lay perfectly down his shoulders, and his wicked smirk was not ignorable.

"Now behave, I'm going to unlock your handcuffs and you will have the privilege to bathe and get dressed. The wardrobe is in the closet, and has been suited to your size and my taste in attire." Jareth's whole attitude switched immediately from punishment and hostile, to baths and pleasant; This scared Sarah that Jareth could switch so easily between personalities, it would make her feel like she needed to be constantly on edge, worrying which person he was.

Swiftly in one movement Jareth stepped forward and undid the cuffs from her hand and made them disappear out of the way. Sarah grabbed her wrists rubbing them from the soreness the cuffs had done to her all night. Distracted by her wrists, Sarah didn't notice Jareth getting closer. He practically hovered over her, an inch away from her face at the most; it made Sarah uneasy, she had no idea what he could be planning.

Jareth abruptly hooked his hands around her waist and pulled her into him. He placed his lips roughly onto her soft bubblegum pink lips. Her whole face lit up red from embarrassment; even though she may have been 19 this was indeed her first kiss, and she shared it with the Goblin King. Warmth filled her body, particularly her _lower_ parts of her body.

He twisted his lips around hers and pulled her even closer into him with force, he was obviously an experienced kisser and this made Sarah even more embarrassed; even if she wanted nothing to do with him. Feeling his hardness, she pulled away not wanting anymore to do with him, for he already had intruded her lips without permission. She figured this was most likely the punishment he said she was getting for talking back, and she couldn't be any happier. Her thoughts on his punishment were torture with physical pain.

* * *

After Sarahs little experience with the Goblin King, he left the room to leave Sarah be with her bath and dressing. He was sucked into his thoughts; he imagined their kiss over and over again. He truly did like Sarah, and his hostility towards her was only to keep her in line- for the most part, it was also enjoyable to torment her. Jareth was annoyed with her reaction when things got more heated, had she not wanted him? She clearly pulled away. Her one little action consumed him and his thoughts, he wanted her to fear him, love him, and he was certainly still open on his offer to be her slave. Right now she may have been his slave, but he sure hoped it would eventually be the opposite.

He wanted her so badly it drove him crazy.

He didn't even dare think about what she was doing currently in the bath, how she was probably covered in bubbles of her favorite scent; relaxing in the constant warm steam that the bath produced.

* * *

Back in Sarah's bathroom, she indeed was relaxing in her favorite scent of bubbles- Mango and vanilla- and she indeed also was really enjoying the steam. She had plenty of time in the bath to rack over what had happened in the past day and how she should feel about it. Surely she was confused, she found this man extremely attractive- and a very good kisser- but at the same time he scared the living shit out of her with his switch of personalities and talk of punishment. He was so addicting to her, and she could not for the life of her, figure out why.

She also remembered her earlier thought of Gorbs; after this bath, she promised herself she would get enough confidence to at least try to ask about having the kitty down in the Underground with her.

Finishing up, she hopped out of the tub dripping in water and realized she didn't have any towels. Jareth hadn't given her any, and besides the giant claw foot tub and wardrobe there was only a wall covered in a mirror. Without warning, Sarah suddenly felt a wave of air hit her and she realized she was completely dry; hair and all.

This whole magic thing, she thought, was really something. Just thinking of towels and being wet she had magically became dry. Maybe she could get used to this place; it was pretty nice not having to air dry her hair for three hours, having such think chocolate brown hair was a pain sometimes.

Turning her attention to the dark wood wardrobe, she opened up both doors and saw what it had stored inside. Inside lay a beautifully crafted- and must be expensive- dress; it was a feathery yet flowing dress, the outside was covered in an expensive lace like material colored in a rich beige crème. The chest had intricate designs sewn onto it. The dress took up almost the whole wardrobe with all the material it had. Sarah also had figured out what Jareth had meant by his taste; the dress was royal, fashionable, and was strapless revealing more than what Sarah was used to. The dress was just too beautiful to even think about not wearing it just because of the amount of cleavage she would be putting out for everyone to see- especially Jareth.

Sarah slipped the dress on; it fit perfectly hugging her in all the right places. It was almost as if it was custom tailored to her. She figured it was just another pleasant feature you had living in the Underground.

_Being magic and all seems pretty great _Sarah thought.

Sarah turned the knob that lead back to her bedroom and opened the door. Outside she found Jareth sitting on her bed, patiently waiting for her return from the bath. Had he been there the whole time? What were his plans with her now that she was all dressed up for the day?

* * *

Any suggestions are welcome, I love suggestions! Reviews again are also welcome, I would really like to hear what you guys think of this so far and where you might want me to take it because so far I am going chapter by chapter.


End file.
